


Say My Name

by cynx_17_kh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Colors, Colors Soulmates AU, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate, 28 year old Phil is close to giving up hope of ever finding his soulmate. That is, until he goes to a concert and leaves with colours in sight, but no soulmate. How on earth was Phil going to find his soulmate?</p><p>Dan is the lead singer of a growing in fame band. At 24 years old, he has helped countless couples find each other at his concerts. But to him, something was missing. The colours that he was able to give to so many people who met their soulmates at his concerts seemed to avoid Dan like the plague. A concert in Manchester changes all of that, and Dan is left to wonder who his mystery soulmate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV

When my alarm went off at nine o'clock in the morning, I had no desire to get out of the warm nest I had made out of my brightly coloured duvet. That was, I didn't want to get out of bed until I remembered what today was. Rather, what tonight was. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was get out of bed and face the day.

I jolted upright, a huge grin plastered on my face as I tossed my duvet off, not paying mind to the cold air that suddenly engulfed me. I stumbled out of my room, nearly running into the doorframe, and into my kitchen to make myself coffee. Not that I needed a caffeine boost with how excited I was for tonight, I was practically bouncing off the walls already.

I was going to see my favourite band perform live. Galactic Llamas. It was a strange name, but I loved the music they played. They finally made a concert stop in Manchester, and I was lucky enough to get a ticket before they had sold out. It was the last stop on their tour, and I couldn't be any more thrilled. I was so excited that they were coming to the town I lived in, that without really thinking about saving money to move to a new apartment, I bought a ticket. I was going to be somewhere in the middle of the crowd, but hey I was still going to see them live! Granted, I could have seen them when they had any of their stops in London, but the London shows sold out so quickly, I had never managed to get a ticket.

But now, I didn't have to worry about that. My reasonable side was still scolding me for spending as much as I had on a ticket, considering I really wanted to get out of my crappy little apartment, but I really didn't care When you're a fan of a band, you'll do just about anything to get to see them live.

They were going to be in Manchester _tonight_ , and I couldn't possibly be more excited. Of course, everyone who goes to their concerts is really excited to go, because there was just something about the concerts that drew soulmates together.

I had all but given up hope about finding my soulmate. I was nearing my thirties, and the world was still so black and white and shades of grey, probably even more so now than when I was a boy. It was said that if you hadn't found your soulmate around my age, the chances of finding them were severely low. At 28, the chances of me finding my soulmate, whom I hoped was male, were dwindling in the low twenties percentage wise. Last I checked, I had about a twenty-three percent chance of finding my soulmate.

My coffee finished perking and I hastily grabbed a cup, trying not to drop my mug and break it like I had so many times before. I took a sip and quickly moved the cup away from my lips, burning my tongue slightly with the hot liquid that I needed to function. But oh, was it worth it... This cup of coffee seemed to be particularly amazing for some reason. Honestly, the only way this day could be any better would be if I met my soulmate at the concert tonight. Man, wouldn't that be something...

I walked into my small lounge and perched myself on the sofa and turned on my TV, going straight to Great British Bake Off as I sipped at my coffee, more carefully this time. I wasn't really paying attention to the program, as I was too busy thinking about the concert tonight. I wondered if I'd get to meet the lead singer, Dan Howell. He was absolutely gorgeous. I've heard people say that his eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown they had ever seen, as if chocolate and caramel had been melted before being put into his eyes.

For that reason and a few others, I was especially anxious to meet my soulmate. I wanted to see the beauty in the world for all that it was worth, not in the lame black and white filter that I was forced to see it in.

It was horrible seeing the world in black and white for so long. Especially when all of my friends had met their soulmate and raved about the colors that they could see and how beautiful they were.

I heard the stories that the colors always stayed with you, but that when you closer to your soulmate, the colors were more vibrant.

I wanted that. I wanted to see the colors. I wanted to see how vibrant they got when I was near him (or her, but I kind of hoped it was a him). I could only imagine how bright they were when my soulmate and I- er... You know.

I sighed as I finished my coffee. The program on the tele was just about finished, and I stood up to go get dressed. Today, while waiting for the concert, I'd be hanging out with my two best friends, Chris and his soulmate PJ. I had known Chris for so many years, but I hadn't known PJ as long, but we had hit it off. They met at a Galactic Llamas concert a few years back, and I was super jealous for two reasons. One was the fact that Chris had already gotten the chance to see Galactic Llamas live, and the other was that he met his soulmate there in the process.

Okay, so maybe the latter was the main reason that I was jealous, but so what? I was going to have my chance tonight. I just hoped that I did actually meet my soulmate. At this point, if this clichéd setting doesn't help me, I was going to be alone in a colorless world forever. And I really didn't want that.

I managed to rinse my mug out and put it away without breaking it. I smiled. If this was how my day continued, then I had high hopes for tonight. I walked back to my room and picked out what I wanted to wear.

I grabbed black skinny jeans and my lion shirt. Upon inspecting the time, I realized that I had just enough time to straighten my hair and meet Chris and PJ. I turned on the straighteners and started getting dressed, opting for my galaxy jacket to pair with my outfit. I grabbed it out of my closet and set it on my bed as I straightened my fringe.

I was honestly excited to see Chris and Peej, I hadn't seen them in about a month and a half. The last time I had seen them, Peej proposed. It was a very emotional moment for everyone. I personally felt myself die a little inside as Peej got down on one knee. I was that last person in my friends group to meet their soulmate.

Chris had repeatedly assured me over and over that I would find my soulmate, and that when I did, all of this unhappiness I felt would literally just dissipate.

I hoped he was right. I really did. I didn't want to be alone anymore, and I definitely didn't want to see in black and white anymore.

I finished straightening my fringe with a sigh and turned the straighteners off. I pulled on my jacket and took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to spend the day with a pair of soulmates. I placed a hand on the doorknob to leave my flat and with a deep breath, I put on a smile and stepped out, swiftly locking the door behind me. I had barely heard it click shut before I began walking away.

/ / / / / ~ \ \ \ \ \

Hi guys! So I've had this idea in my head and I finally decided that I wanted to write it. So, here's Phil's introductory chapter, I hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be in Dan's perspective, so look forward to that!

If you liked this, be sure to leave kudos and comment!

You can find me on these sites:

Twitter- @cynx_17_kh  
Tumblr- @cynx-17-kh  
Wattpad- /users/cynx-17-kh  
FFnet- /~cynx17kh


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

              I groaned as my phone alarm went off again for what was probably the third time this morning. I didn't want to get up, it was way too early. Then I remembered I had a concert to perform tonight, and I nested further into my bed. 

              I was having none of this morning's bullshit. And apparently, it was having none of mine either because just as I managed to shut the alarm off for good after fumbling for my phone, there was a pounding on my door. 

              “Dan! You gotta get up, buddy. We have stage stuff to do before the set tonight! And you need to rehearse with Troye for a bit before the finale, so get up!” It was Jack Howard, my guitarist.

              “Fuck off.”

              “Can't do that, Dan. Don't make me go get Tom! You know he'll drag you out of whatever nest you've made yourself without a problem.” 

             I gave another groan and sat up. “Fine! I'm up for fuck's sake, just leave me be. I'll meet you in the lobby for breakfast, okay?” 

              “Sweet. See you in a few mate.” I could hear the shit eating grin on his face and I rolled my eyes. 

              Jack knew I didn't want to perform tonight, and he knew why. Attending my own concerts was getting to be a drag. There were so many stories about how people met their soulmates by going to one of my concerts, and quite frankly, I was tired of it. 

              Hell. Jack, Dean, and Tom had all met their soulmates at our own meet and greets a while back.  It was utter bullshit. 

              See, the world for me was still black and white. I had no idea what the colors looked like, but in my twenty-four years, I learned to distinguish which colors were which by how grey they looked. And yes, that's as depressing as it sounds. 

              I was getting older, and the chances of me finding my soulmate were dropping. I lost more hope every single day. And twice as much with each story of a happy couple meeting at one of my concerts. 

              My band had become well known for its matchmaking concerts, and so many people now went to them without knowing who we were. A majority of the people who did that ended up liking our music anyway, but there were still a couple who only went for the chance to find their beloved soulmate. 

              Some of our more devoted fans had noticed that the newer music that we had released was considerably sadder, and began to worry about me. They knew that I was the lyricist, so I would receive lots of fanmail telling me to keep my chin up and that they were sure I'd get through whatever tough spot I was going through. 

              The letters made me smile, but they didn't know why I was writing sad songs. They didn't know who I was referring to when I talked about how much I missed someone. They didn't know, and that was the point. They didn't need to know that I was depressed about not finding my soulmate yet. That would surely get unwanted attention from the press. 

              I could see the headlines now: "Famous Lead Singer of the Band That Brings Soulmates Together Is Lonely Without His Own Soulmate!" 

              Yep. I was indeed lonely. But that wasn't it. I was slowly spiraling into depression with each day that passed me by and with each new couple made.

              I sighed. I shouldn't keep thinking about it, but lately, all of my inspiration for songs had come from my depression. So instead of thinking about it further, I sat up and slid out of bed. 

              I walked towards my suitcase and opened it, my clothes matching what I was able to see: greyscale. But mostly black. I took out a pair of black skinny jeans and a button up shirt with moths on it. My fans apparently loved when I wore it, so I figured that if I was going to be in public for the day, I met as well let them see me wearing it. I hadn't worn it in a while either, so they should all be happy to see it. 

              I chuckled and set the shirt and jeans on my bed and went to get the bathroom set for a shower. I got a towel set and started the water. I left the bathroom to grab a pair of boxers along with my clothes. I set them on the counter and started to dig out my hair straighteners from my travel bag of bathroom stuff before deciding against it. I didn't want to mess with it today. 

              I sighed again and shut the bathroom door, sliding my sweatpants off. I checked the temperature of the stream of water coming from the showerhead. I messed with the knobs a little bit until I got the temperature where I wanted it and stripped out of my boxers, stepping into the warm water. 

             I stood in the tub letting the water hit the back of my head and I just.... Stood there. My mind was filled with thoughts about my soulmate. 

              Would they be a boy or a girl? I mean, I was bisexual, but I didn't advertise it to anyone. Would they be as tall as me? Taller? Shorter? What would they look like? Would they like the same stuff I'm into? Would they like /me/? 

              Oh god, what if they didn't like me. I had heard of extremely rare cases where the soulmates had met so late in life that they couldn't manage to sort their differences and it didn't work out. Like, at all. The two soulmates would agree to go their separate ways and usually, those people would marry the people who never found their soulmates.  

              That would be terrible if that happened.... I felt so bad for anyone who experienced it. And if it was my fate to be alone forever... I don't know if I'd be able to live. As the days passed in black and white, I was becoming depressed. My existential crises were getting more frequent too. 

              I turned so that I was facing the wall and rested my arm on it and my head against my forearm. God, I was a wreck. I was falling apart. I stood there for about 5 minutes before groaning and standing straight up again. I realized I hadn't done anything in the shower but think. Oh well.  

              I ran my hands through my hair and made sure that it was still completely wet and shut the water off. I didn't see much of a point to try to start washing up, the water would be could soon, and I really didn't want that. 

              After stepping out and toweling myself dry, I started drying my hair with a new towel. I knew I was going to look like a fucking hobbit, but, I was really too lazy to try to tame it today. Once it was mostly dry, I started getting dressed. I heard someone begin to knock vigorously on the door into my room and I groaned. 

              “Come on, Dan! Get out of bed!” 

              It was Tom. Of course Jack would've gotten him. 

              “Dude! Calm the fuck down, I'm getting ready.” 

              I heard laughter. “Alright, man. Alright. I'll leave you be.” There was a pause, and when he spoke again, his tone was no longer joking. “You know I'm just worried about you Dan. We all are.”

              “I know, Tom.” I said with a sigh and a small smile. “I was taking a shower, that’s why I’m not down there yet.”

              There was a silence that followed and it led me to think that Tom had left. I went back to buttoning my shirt up. No sooner than I had gotten one buttoned, I heard him speak again.

              “You did more thinking than showering again, didn’t you?”

              My hands fell from the buttons on my shirt to my sides and I hung my head, even though he couldn’t see me. “Yeah, I did.”

              “You really need to stop doing that, mate. You’ll find someone, I just know it. You’re too good of a person to not have a soulmate. Now hurry up, we’re all starving, and we’re not going to breakfast without you.”

              I smiled. Tom was such a good friend, and I was definitely very lucky to have him. “Thanks, Tom. I’ll be down in a bit, I’m just getting dressed.”

              “Okay, I’m giving you five minutes, Dan! Then I’ll be back.” He replied with an audible chuckle.

              I heard him leave and I shook my head, laughing. I quickly buttoned up the rest of my shirt and fixed my fringe, which was very curly today. It would get curlier as it finished drying too. I sighed. Why did I let myself decide not to straighten it today?

              I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my shoes, quickly putting them on. Well, I didn’t have enough time to straighten my hair now. If I tried, Tom would be up here in a heartbeat and would yell at me for not being down there.

              After lacing my shoes up, I grabbed my phone and started towards the door. I paused with my hand on the knob and sighed. It was going to be a long day I just hoped that I could be happier for the sake of the concert and the fans. I didn’t need them worrying about me anymore than they already did.

              I hesitated, but ended up pushing the door open and shutting it behind me, walking down the hall to the elevator with my hands in my pockets.

              Put on a happy face, Dan. Don’t let the band worry about you.

              I smiled and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. But as soon as the doors closed, my smile dropped and I realized that it was going to be a lot harder to stay happy today. I sighed and waited for the ding that would unite me with the rest of my band even though I just wanted to be curled up in bed and left alone.

              DING.

             I stepped out of the elevator and forced a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so happy to post this chapter because that means I'm one step closer to posting what is probably my favourite chapter in this fic! It's the next chapter so stay tuned! :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Concert - Part 1
> 
> Phil finally gets the chance to see Galactic Llamas live and is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the summary is crap and wicked vague, I'm just trying to get this up for you guys! This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you like it!
> 
> In case you wanted to listen along, the song that will be sung is called Somewhere by Within Temptation (the live version with Anneke Van Giersbergen)

Dan’s POV

            “Manchester! You’ve all been so lovely tonight!” I yelled into my microphone. As usual, the atmosphere was buzzing. For some reason, I could feel it each time someone found there soulmate. It was a dagger in my heart, and I didn’t know how much longer I could hold on tonight.

            Tom came up to me and grabbed my left arm, pulling the mic towards his face. “So, Dan. Are we ever going to get to the finale we have planned?”

            The audience roared.

            I felt another dagger.

            I brought the mic back to me. “Oh, I hope so, Tom. It’s going to be great.”

            Another roar.

            Another dagger.

            “Well good!” Tom’s hand hadn’t left my arm. He was consoling me, and it honestly helped. It also wasn’t obvious to the crowd what he was doing and for that I was eternally grateful. He began speaking again and I could see the shit-eating grin on his face. “Because I’m sure the audience is simply  _dying_  to see who’s going to be the special guest appearance.”

            The crowd really went crazy this time.

            No daggers.

            I gave an exaggerated groan. “Goddamnit, Tom. That was supposed to be a surprise! You know, this is why I have the mic and not you. Well, that and you can’t sing for shit.”

            A couple of hoots and hollers were heard.

            No daggers.

            Tom placed a hand over his heart in mock distress. “Daniel! How could you say that after all of the background vocals I do for you?”

            I shrugged and grinned at the audience. ‘Out of pity, Tom. I let you do that out of pity for you.

            He gasped as the crowd screamed.

            Another dagger. Good night for soulmates to meet, I guessed. I could almost guarantee that it wouldn’t be a good night for me.

            I watched him walk back to his usual spot with a smile on both of our faces. I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt, I was getting really warm. “Well, I suppose the cat’s out of the bag. Yeah, there’s a guest singer in the finale tonight, but I’m not telling tou guys who it is. You’ll just have to find out yourselves.”

            More screaming.

            Another goddamn dagger.

            “Also, this is a new song! The song for the finale that is.” My brow furrowed. That was a stupid way to say that, what was I thinking?

            As cliché as it sounds, the crowd went wild.

            I smiled at the hint.

            No daggers.

            “Enough of my waffling. Let’s just get to the song, shall we? You’d all like that, wouldn’t you?”

            So much screaming.

            Dagger.

            The screaming doesn’t stop.

            Dagger.

            I start walking to the piano slowly, so as to tease them all a little. Each step was precise and planned.

            Step – dagger.

            Step – dagger.

            Step – dagger.

            Step – dagger.

            Step – dagger.

            I stopped at the piano and stood in front of the bench with one knee on it. I didn’t know why, but for some reason, it kept me a little bit calmer. I placed the mic in the stand.

            No daggers.

            The crowd was silent and I began to play. The melody was a simple one and I was ooh-ing along with it. I had written this song to tell my soulmate that I’d find them.

            “Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign... instead there’s only silence... Can’t you hear my screams?”

            The crowd had decided that that line was a perfect opportunity to scream. How ironic.

            I felt another dagger.

            The band had started to take over the instrumental backing and I stepped away from the piano, grabbing the mic.

            “Never stop hoping, need to know where you are... But one thing’s for sure, you’re always in my heart...”

            I approached the edge of the stage and went down a couple of stairs, sitting down as I started the chorus.

            “I’ll find you somewhere!

            I looked around the audience, making eye contact with many of the people.

            “I’ll keep on trying, until my dying day...”

            I closed my right hand into a fist and leaned forward slightly, singing more passionately now.

            “I just need to know whatever has happened... The truth will free my sooooouuuulll...”

            As I held that note I stood and the lights dimmed on me. Another voice could be heard from the center of the arena as a spotlight lit the singer up. Troye Sivan. The crowd began to freak out, as this was a dream collab for them. And for me.

            “Lost in the darkness, tried to find my way home...”

            As Troye began the next line, I was already half way to his little platform and the lights came up on me. I was a little out of breath because I was horrendously out of shape despite doing things like this for a living, but Troye still had a couple lines before I had to sing with him. He extended his hand to me, inviting me to search with him, even though everyone knew that he was with Connor Franta.

            “I want to embrace you, and never let you gooooo...”

            Now for the moment the crowd had been waiting for- hearing our voices together. Troye and I had opted for giving me the higher part which also happened to be the melody. We figured Troye could make the lower harmonies sound amazing. To say that the crowd was freaking out was a drastic understatement. I felt another stab in my chest and my shoulders sagged.

Phil’s POV

            So far the concert was amazing. Dan’s voice filled the arena perfectly. God, he sounded even  _better_  live and I didn’t know how he managed it. And having Troye appear as a guest for the finale with a new song? Wow. I hoped that they would release an official studio recording of it because so far, it was  _fantastic_. The lyrics were powerful and the melodies were beautiful. Dan appeared in the audience halfway the stage and where Troye was. Troye was wearing a dark jumper and denim skinny jeans. At least I thought they were denim. Dan had black skinny jeans and a grayscale patterned button-up that appeared to have skulls on it. It looked really good on him to be honest.

            Just when I thought the song couldn’t get any better, they started singing  _together_. And it was the most dulcet sound I had ever heard.

            “Almost hope you’re in heaven so no one can hurt you sould...”

            I watched as Dan brought his right hand to his chest, clutching  his heart. Hs eyes were closed and I could tell he was really into the song and was pouring every emotion possible into the performance. Troye started walking off the platform to join Dan in the audience.

            “Living in agony ‘cause I just do not know...”

            Troye stopped singing as Dan fell to his knees and sang the next line with such passion that I was left breathless. The mic was easily six inches away from his mouth. I was in shock at the sheer power of the song.

            “Where you are!”

            “I’ll find you...” Troye had come in while Dan was singing ‘are’ and had reached Dan’s position. He helped his up to a standing position.

            "...somewhere! I’ll keep on trying until my dying day...”

            The two singers began walking back to the mainstage and I watched as Troye stopped for selfies with some fans, pulling Dan in for a couple as well. As they walked they were looking around, searching for someone.

            “I just need to know whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul...”’

            I watched as they slowed down as they got closer to where I was located. I was standing on the aisle towards the mainstage. The people around me were screaming and shoving to try to get a better look at Dan and Troye.

            “Whenever you are, I won’t stop searching... Whatever it takes to know....”

            They made a show of looking around the audience members, trying to find whoever the song was about. They were about three metres away from me and I felt my heartrate speed up. I’d get to see the gorgeous Daniel Howell in person! It was terribly excited from the really good music and the fact Dan was on my side of the aisle.

            The two men were ooh-ing and I founf myself once again amazed at just how high Dan could sing. All of a sudden, Dan was practically in front of me. The people around me became very unreasonable and that’s when I swear everything stopped.

            I stumbled forward towards the aisle from someone who had knocked into me and my arms flailed forward to try and regain my balance while the music changed slightly and the word I knew changed dramatically.

            Nothing looked right anymore, yet at the same time nothing had looked more right in my life. I felt tears come to my eyes. I could see the colors now.

            I had a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this cliffhanger! I have more written so once I get my notebook I'll add more. I'm almost officially completely off my hiatus, so hooyah to that! I'll see you all somewhat regularly soon!


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter than normal update that's long overdue! ^-^

Dan’s POV

I felt someone bump into me and I almost fainted. Everything suddenly look massively different as for some reason, the random person who had bumped into me was my soulmate and now I could see life in colour. I continued to follow Troye as the music pulsed through me but looked behind me to hopefully see my soulmate. The only that stood out to me in the masses was a pair of striking blue eyes, but I had to turn around and climb the stairs to the stage.

I placed a hand on Troyes shoulder as we moved, which wasn’t choreographed but I needed an anchor. As I did this we finally got back on stage and we started singing again. The key change along with the new presence of colour that happened just seconds before filled my body with energy and I put every ounce of it into my singing.

“I’ll find you somewhere! I’ll keep on trying until my dying day!” As we sang, Troye turned around and we sang at each other. I almost couldn’t sing because Troye had _blue_ eyes. I felt my face pale and forced myself to keep singing.

“I just need to know, whatever has happened… The truth will free my sooooooooul!” I put as much power as I could behind that note, pouring emotion into it.  

My mind was racing and I wasn’t sure how I was still breathing. I was close to panicking but Troye’s eyes kept me calm somehow. They reminded me of the stranger I saw in the crown for that one split second that changed my life. The one with the eyes so blue, they left a lasting imprint on my retina.

Troye held onto my arm as we began to sing the final notes, the same ‘oohs’ that were in the beginning of the song. It was like he knew that something was wrong, as if the panic inside of me was showing. I truly hoped that no one in the audience noticed just how freaked out I was.

The song ended and the lights to the entire arena shut off right on cue. The crowd _lost_ it. Apparently they really liked the new song. Troye and I would have to talk about doing a studio version. It would sell really well, given the reaction.

While the lights were off, we all lined up to take a final bow before dispersing. We hadn't planned an encore tonight so I would be able to disappear quickly after this and assess what just happened to me. Hopefully without panicking.

In a heartbeat, the lights went up on the stage, revealing us to the audience as they screamed. I just stood there and stared, keeping a smile plastered on my face. The lights were so… Colorful. I never realized it. I always had ideas about what the shows lighting should be but could never plan it out myself. I left that to my band mates who could actually see the colours. But I've heard from the fans that they were amazing, and now that I could see them I had to agree.

Tom stole the mic out of my had and yelled into it. “Thank you guys so much! You were amazing!”

I gave him a nod of appreciation as he ushered us off of the stage. As soon as I was out of the audience’s view, I bolted.

Phil’s POV

For the rest of the song I just stood there in awe, watching the colours around me with the music making my heart pound. Once the song had ended, I focused on each individual band member and saw them as they truly were for the first time. They were all so beautiful… But Dan, no. Dan was _stunning_. I focused on his dark brown eyes in awe.

I watched as they left the stage and could have sworn that I saw Dan start running. Why would he run? He had a sort of brand on himself about how he's lazy and he never runs. So why was he running?

Thoughts of why he was running were pushed from my mind as the concert vibes distracted me. There was an aura of excitement around. I needed to find Chris and PJ to tell them that they were right! The concert was unlike anything else I had ever experienced. I made my way out of the crowd but realized that I couldn't find Chris or PJ. I froze in my tracks. Had they left without me? They wouldn't, unless they couldn't find me…

“Chris! Peej! Where are you guys?” I called out, internally swearing about not staying with them earlier. I heard no response and I still couldn't see them. I took a deep breath and looked around, focusing on the faces around me.

That's when I realized that everything looked different. With all of the excitement the finale created, that energized thrill that was felt, I barely registered the fact that I was now seeing in full color.

My heart was in my throat. Everything looked so different.. What if I had walked past Chris and PJ because I could t recognize them? Everything was weird. I tried to look closer at people's faces but something was wrong.

The colors, they were… Fading? No, that wasn't right. That wasn't right at all. I started to freak out. They shouldn't be fading, what if they never come back? I felt tears start brimming, threatening to spill down my cheeks and before I could break down in front of this entire crowd, I bolted. I could help it, I just had to get out of there. And so I ran, all the way to the train station, and as far away from the crowd as I could get.

Dan’s POV

After I left the stage I kept running until I was out of sight of the audience. Then I just stood there trying to process what was going on. Everything looked weird and all I could see was a pair of blue eyes that were bluer than Troye's. I couldn't focus on anything other than that. Who's were they?

“-n? Dan?!”

A voice brought me out of my trance and j blinked rapidly. I had fallen to my knees and Tom was in front of me with a worried look on his face. He was out of breath as if he had also been running.

“What?” I asked, still stunned. I tried to focus on his face with the newfound colors added.

“Dan, are you okay? You just… Ran off.”

I paused. He was right… I had run off. I was starting to calm down a little, and had managed to focus on his face. “I'm sorry…”

“Hey, don't be sorry. Maybe we should take a break from touring. It's taking a toll on you.”

I shook my head. “No, Tom. I can't, we need to keep going. I have to find-”

“Dan what the hell are you rambling about?” Tom’s brow furrowed.

“Tom we have to keep touring, I think… I know actually… During tonight's finale I-  I found my soulmate, Tom. I finally found them.”

It was only then that I noticed that the colours had faded immensely. What was happening?

“That's great, Dan! Where are they?”

“I have no idea...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys *nervous laughter* So, please don't murder me for not posting in ages but so much has happened in my life since the last update. I believe I mentioned that I was on hiatus due to basic training for the Navy and if I didn't, now you know. Except, that was 9 months ago. xD So I graduated my 2 month basic training, got stuck there for 2 extra weeks on hold, got to my 1st school, got stuck there for 5 weeks on hold, finished the 3 month long 1st school, and I just finished two months on hold again before starting my 2nd school (tomorrow) which lasts for 6 months.
> 
> So yeah! So far my Navy experience is essentially 'hurry up and wait'. But besides all that, I also have an amazing girlfriend now who writes amazing phanfiction as well, and you should totally check her out: @FollowYourDreams she's really amazing go read her stuff.
> 
> Some good news from this excessive hiatus is that I have several other works underway and will be posting them as I finish them because my girlfriend won't stop bugging me about them xD 
> 
> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more of this fic and for more fics to come! 
> 
> (hopefully)


	5. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we gotta talk y'all.

Sorry to disappoint but no this isn't a new chapter and no I don't know when I'll update. I'm posting this because everyone keeps asking me the same question and honestly I'm getting a little tired of it because half of the comments I get are fairly disrespectful in their "requests" for updates.

Look. 

I am a grown woman with a job, a wife, and two kittens. I have a  _life_ that I have to attend to. My job not only takes up most of my day but it also drains my energy and, unfortunately, my creativity levels. Some of you may have notice that I've posted other things for the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom. All of the short ficlets were written in a short burst of no more than an hour. The long fic, How To Say Fuck You (With Flowers) took me eight months to write with a steady creativity flow as well as my wife enforcing that I stay focused because I wanted to post it for the YOI shit bang. 

_notice how nothing i've posted recently pertains to the phandom_

YOI is a relatively new fandom and I had lots of ideas and several prompts given to me for it. Needless to say, I had inspiration and ample amounts of creativity for it.

This fic on the other hand, I haven't really had a solid burst of creativity for it in a very long time and for that I apologize. I shouldn't have to apologize for that but y'know there's exceptions to every rule. 

Seriously guys. Say My Name isn't dead, and it will be finished one day.

As of now, November 8th 2017, I am participating in NaNoWriMo and guess what. I'm  _behind_. For those of you who don't know, NaNoWriMo is National Novel Writer's Month and what I'm doing is writing a 50,000 word (minimum) novel in 30 days. That's 1667 words a day. I should have 13,336 words at the end of the day today but I only have 1850. That's how busy I am. 

Long story short, please  _please **please**_ stop bugging me for updates. A new chapter will be up when I finish writing it. 

 

Thank you.


End file.
